Bert Trautmann
Bernhard Carl „Bert“ Trautmann, OBE (* 22. Oktober 1923 in Bremen) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Fußballspieler (Torwart), der lange Jahre für Manchester City spielte. Biographie Kindheit und Jugend in Bremen Trautmann wurde in Bremen geboren, wo er bis zum Beginn seines Militärdienstes 1941 wohnte. Als er zehn Jahre alt war, wurde er Vereinsmitglied von Tura Bremen, wo er zunächst im linken Mittelfeld spielte. Zweiter Weltkrieg Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs kämpfte Trautmann als Fallschirmjäger für die Wehrmacht im Westen der Sowjetunion. Er geriet in sowjetische Kriegsgefangenschaft, konnte entkommen und wurde von den Briten erneut festgenommen. Die Briten sollen ihm bei der Gefangennahme „Hello Fritz, fancy a cup of tea?“ („Hallo Fritz, Lust auf eine Tasse Tee?“, Fritz diente als Synonym für die Deutschen) zugerufen haben. Er wurde in das britische Kriegsgefangenenlager POW Camp 50 (heute die Byrchall High School) in Ashton-in-Makerfield gebracht, das zwischen St Helens und Wigan liegt. Später wurde er in ein ähnliches Lager in Huyton bei Liverpool verlegt. Bei Fußballspielen zwischen den Lagern spielte er im rechten Mittelfeld, bis es eines Tages keinen Torhüter gab und Trautmann sich an dieser Aufgabe versuchte, was ihm auch durchaus gut gelang. In dieser Zeit wurde er Bert gerufen, da es den Briten schwer fiel, Bernd, die Kurzform seines Vornamens, korrekt auszusprechen. Ein schwieriger Start Trautmann blieb nach dem Kriegsende im Vereinigten Königreich und spielte als Torwart für den Provinzklub St Helens Town aus der Nähe von Liverpool. Bei einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Manchester City zog er die Aufmerksamkeit des gegnerischen Vereinsvorstands auf sich. Bei City unterschrieb er im Oktober 1949 einen lukrativen Vertrag und ersetzte den äußerst beliebten englischen Nationaltorhüter Frank Swift. Das einstige Mitglied der Luftwaffe wurde in Manchester teilweise mit offener Feindseligkeit empfangen. Zwanzigtausend gingen aus Protest auf die Straße, um gegen den Transfer von „Traut the Kraut“ zu protestieren und Plakate mit Aufschriften wie „Off with the German“ („Raus mit dem Deutschen!“) zu präsentieren. Einige Fans von Manchester City gaben aus Protest ihre Dauerkarten an den Verein zurück, der von diversen Fangruppen mit Protestbriefen bombardiert wurde. Zwei Dinge ließen die Proteste in Manchester jedoch schnell verstummen: Zum einen schrieb der Rabbi von Manchester, Dr. Alexander Altmann, einen offenen Brief an die Bürger der Stadt und bat darum, unvoreingenommen mit Trautmann umzugehen. Zum anderen überzeugte Trautmann seine Kritiker mit Leistung. Bei seinem ersten Auftreten bei einem Auswärtsspiel in London beim Spiel gegen den FC Fulham applaudierten ihm nach der Begegnung die gegnerischen Spieler und die Fans von Fulham. Dennoch hätte er fast den Weg zurück nach Deutschland genommen: Ende des Jahres 1952 sagte Trautmann dem FC Schalke 04 einen Wechsel nach Gelsenkirchen zu. Der Transfer scheiterte letztlich an der verlangten Ablösesumme von 20.000 Pfund Sterling – zu jenem Zeitpunkt etwa 200.000 Deutsche Mark.Thomas Spiegel/Gerd Voss: Fast alles über Schalke 04, KiWi paperback, Köln 2009, ISBN 978-3-462-04101-9, S. 88. Goldene Jahre bei Manchester City thumb|Skulptur von Bert Trautmann im Stadtmuseum von Manchester Innerhalb weniger Jahre wurde Trautmann zum besten Torhüter der englischen Liga und konnte sich zur Weltspitze zählen. In England unvergessen ist das Finale des FA Cups 1956 im Londoner Wembley Stadium, in dem Manchester City gegen Birmingham City antrat und 3:1 gewann. In der 75. Spielminute wehrte Trautmann eine hereingeschlagene Flanke ab und wurde dabei von Birminghams Stürmer Peter Murphy im Nacken getroffen. Da zu dieser Zeit noch keine Auswechslungen erlaubt waren, spielte Trautmann auch die restliche Viertelstunde und avancierte zum Spieler des Tages, als er trotz Verletzung sein Tor verbissen gegen das anstürmende Birmingham verteidigte. Eine Röntgenuntersuchung drei Tage nach dem Spiel ergab, dass Trautmann sich bei dem Zusammenprall mit Murphy einen Genickbruch zugezogen hatte und fünf weitere Halswirbel ausgerenkt waren. Dass er überlebte, gilt bis heute als medizinisches Wunder. Zwischen 1949 und 1964 spielte Trautmann 545 Mal für Manchester City. Allerdings stand er nie im Aufgebot der deutschen Nationalmannschaft, da Bundestrainer Sepp Herberger in seiner Mannschaft keine Legionäre einsetzte, was für Trautmann, der als der beste Torhüter der Welt angesehen wurde, sehr frustrierend war. Trautmann wurde 1956 nicht zuletzt wegen seines Auftritts im Finale des FA Cups als nach dem Iren Johnny Carey zweiter ausländischer Spieler in England zum Fußballer des Jahres gewählt. Zuvor hatte er bereits 1955 im Finale desselben Wettbewerbs gestanden, dieses wurde jedoch von Newcastle United, das von Jackie Milburn angeführt wurde, gewonnen. 1960 entschied sich der englische Fußballverband, bei den Ligaauswahl-Mannschaften auch Ausländer zuzulassen. Trautmann war Kapitän dieses All Star-Teams, das gegen die irische Liga antrat, und spielte auch gegen die italienische Serie A. 1964 beendete er seine Karriere als Spieler mit 41 Jahren in seinem 639. Spiel. Über 60.000 Zuschauer wohnten seinem Abschiedsspiel im völlig überfüllten Stadion an der Maine Road bei – eine bemerkenswerte Wandlung der Fans, die den Deutschen zuerst nicht in ihren Reihen haben wollten. Trautmann war in diesem Spiel der Kapitän einer Manchester-Auswahl, für die unter anderem Bobby Charlton und Denis Law spielten, die gegen eine England-Auswahl antrat, für die unter anderem Tom Finney, Stanley Matthews und Jimmy Armfield gegen den Ball traten. Nach der Partie nannte ihn Bobby Charlton einen der größten Torhüter aller Zeiten. Der russische Torwart Lew Jaschin erklärte: „Es gab nur zwei Weltklasse-Torhüter. Einer war Lew Jaschin, der andere war der deutsche Junge, der in Manchester spielte – Trautmann.“ (Kurioserweise hatten diese beiden Torhüter auch den gleichen Geburtstag, den 22. Oktober.) Im Stadion an der Maine Road wurden sogar die Pfosten abgerissen und ausgetauscht, da zwischen diesen Pfosten niemand anderes mehr stehen sollte als Trautmann. Trautmann ist vielleicht das bekannteste Beispiel eines Deutschen, der im Zweiten Weltkrieg gegen die Briten kämpfte, sich nach dessen Ende aber in deren Herzen spielte. In England gilt Bert Trautmann noch immer als einer der besten Torhüter aller Zeiten. Weitere Karriere Nachdem er Manchester City verlassen hatte, spielte er noch kurze Zeit für Wellington Town. Von 1964 bis 1966 war Bert Trautmann Trainer bei Stockport County und anschließend von 1966 bis 1967 Trainer bei Preußen Münster. In der Saison 1969/70 betreute er die Mannschaft des SC Opel Rüsselsheim in der Regionalliga Süd. Später war Trautmann als Botschafter des deutschen Fußballs weltweit unterwegs. So war er Anfang der 70er Jahre Trainer der Nationalmannschaft Burmas, mit der er einige regional bedeutsame Erfolge errang. Im Juni 2004 gründete er einen gemeinnützigen Förderverein, der das Stiftungskapital für die Trautmann-Foundation sammelt. Ziel dieser Stiftung soll es sein, mittels Fußball die deutsch-britische Verständigung zu fördern. Im Oktober 2004 wurde Bert Trautmann von Königin Elisabeth II. in Anerkennung seiner Verdienste um die deutsch-britischen Beziehungen zum Honorary Officer of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire ernannt. Privatleben 1950 heiratete Trautmann seine erste Frau, die aus Manchester stammte. Mit ihr hatte er 1951 einen Sohn, der 1956 nach dem Gewinn des FA Cups bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam. In den 1960ern ließ er sich scheiden. 1990 heiratete er erneut. Bert Trautmann lebt heute mit seiner Frau in der Nähe von Valencia. Mehrmals im Jahr besucht er seinen alten Verein Manchester City. Er ist auch heute noch ein Idol für alle Generationen von ManCity-Fans. Auszeichnungen * Manchesters Spieler des Jahres 1956 * Englands Fußballer des Jahres 1956 * FA Cup Sieger 1956 * Bundesverdienstkreuz 1997 * Football Legend of the Football League 2002 * Honorary Officer of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (OBE) 2004 * Aufnahme in die Hall of Fame des englischen Fußball-Verbandes 2005 * Wahl zum besten Manchester-City-Spieler aller Zeiten 2007 * Walther-Bensemann-Sonderpreis bei der Verleihung des Deutschen Fußball-Kulturpreises 2008 * DFB-Nadel mit Brillant 2008 Literatur * N. Harris: The Foreign Revolution. How Overseas Footballers Changed the English Game, Aurum Press Ltd. London, 2006 * J. Ramsden: Don't Mention the War. The British and the Germans since 1890, Little, Brown Book Group., London, 2006 * R. Streppelhoff: Zwei Deutsche in England: Die Fußballkarrieren von Bernd Trautmann und Alois Eisenträger in: SportZeiten. Sport in Geschichte, Kultur und Gesellschaft., 2009, S. 33-51 * P. Fürhoff: Der englische Patient. Bernd Trautmann. in: Global Players. Deutscher Fußball in aller Welt. Deutsches Sport & Olympia Museum. Köln, 2006, S. 127-132. ISBN 3-89784-993-3 Weblinks * * Website der Trautmann Foundation, mit Informationen über die Stiftung sowie mit einem ausführlichen Lebenslauf von Bert Trautmann * Details zum FA-Cup-Finale 1956 mit Trautmanns Halswirbel-Verletzung * Video von Trautmanns Zusammenprall * Bert Trautmann – „Goalkeeping Museum“ * "Torhüter-Legende Trautmann." Interview in Spiegel Online vom 13./14. Dezember 2010; Teil 1, Teil 2 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fußballtorhüter (Deutschland) Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes (Ausprägung unbekannt) Kategorie:Officer des Order of the British Empire Kategorie:Person (Bremen) Kategorie:Geboren 1923 Kategorie:Mann az:Bert Trautmann }}